


(REQ) Emily's Biggest Gig

by AstaWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Bukkake, Cervical Penetration, Cum Inflation, Just overall really fucking vulgar and depraved fucking, Large Insertion, Misogyny, Multi, Other, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Racism, Zoophilia, bimbo, canine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites
Summary: Emily, an empty-headed bimbo prostitute, is awfully strapped for cash at the moment. She's willing to do just about anything for some bread... Even something most people would find despicable.
Kudos: 75





	(REQ) Emily's Biggest Gig

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from 4chan.
> 
> This work contains graphic depictions of bestiality, misogyny, racism, prostitution, and generally is extremely vulgar. It was thrown together in under an hour for a request on /d/, and as such is very rough and degenerate. Viewer discretion is advised.

"Are you sure about this? Like, isn't this illegal or something?" Emily said, looking over her shoulder. The air-headed prostitute had recently fallen into a bit of a poor spat, what with increased police activity in the area she normally prowls thanks to a series of gang-related shootings. Now her plump ass cheeks were on display for something a lot more hairy than her typical clients. She was, on all accounts, a bimbo. A feminine waist led into shapely, grabbable hips, her twin full moons hanging from her body over her plump thighs. A jiggly pair of EE cup breasts hung from her chest, squished between her weak arms. Thick nipples erect at the prospect of catching some dick, even if it was coming from a fucking dog.

"You already a ho, bitch," a lanky, tall black man responds back to her, giving her fat ass a nice smack. The impact sent ripples through her smooth ghetto dumper, making her bite her lip and squeal like the well-trained fuckpig she was. "The fuck you mean illegal?" he continues, scoffing at the bimbo's idiocy. It was true, she was already breaking the law just by doing her job... What more could fucking a dog do?

"I'm sorry daddy!" she squeaks back up to him, looking around at the various perverted fuckers surrounding her. "How come so many people are here though?" she asks the tall nigger again, tilting her head and trying to be cute.

"Damn bitch, you got a fuckin' hearin' problem? I TOLDS you there was gon' be an audience!" the man chastises her, smacking her across her face like he was swatting a fly. The retarded bitch was so used to the abuse already that her chubby clit throbbed at his beatings. "These lovely fuckin' people paid to see yo ass get fucked real good, not run yo damn mouth! So fuckin' shut the fuck up before I getcho fuckin' sister in here!" he demands from her, grumbling about how "that bitch knows how to fuckin' respect her daddy, I'll deadass fuckin' put you in a coma you fuckin' nasty skank ass mothafuckin ugly pussy havin' ass..."

It was true, her puffy cunt was less than desirable if one wanted a cute experience. Thick piss flaps drooped from her crotch like a melting pair of wax lips, wrinkled labia parting open to show her well-fucked cunt and erect clit. Of course, a horny fuckhound wouldn't care about that. The mastiff currently getting jacked off by some other slut behind her was already drooling from smelling her wet cunt, the strands of slick femcream staining the bimbo's thighs making the breeding dog throb. He was getting fluffed by the slut next to him, whipped into a proper rutting frenzy to put on the best show for the audience. 13 full inches of throbbing, crimson pipe jutted obscenely from between his legs, precum falling to the floor in long ropes from his tapered nozzle. A fat fucking set of furry nuts swung between his legs as he walked, putting even a well-hung human stud to shame with the size of his cumtanks. On all accounts, this dog was a fuckmonster ready to spear any wet cunt his owner let him get a hold of and leave it gushing his thick spunk like a broken dam.

"Are you sure his dick is gonna fit, daddy? It looks really bi-" Emily was cut off by a harsh slap from her owner, the angry coon rat gritting his teeth in fury at the insolence of the white bitch.

"LISSEN UP YOU FUCKIN' RETARD, I'MMA SAY THIS ONE MORE TIME!" he bellows, reaching down and grabbing her pretty neck in one of his large hands. "YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKIN' MOUTH OR I'MMA SHUT IT FO' YA, GOT THAT? NO ONE HERE PAID TO LISSEN TO SOME THOT BITCH AND MOAN! KNOW YO FUCKIN' PLACE YOU GUTTER FUCKIN' HO!" a glob of nigger spit hit her face then, ejected from the big-lipped pimp straight unto her pretty mug. Fuck, she was so horny she could scream. It wasn't often daddy got so excited!

"He's ready, sir." The statement elicited an immediate response in Emily's cunt, her clit aching, her insides feeling so empty and tingly now. She needed to get fucked. Who cares if it was a dog that was hung like some kind of freak? She needed it!

"Good..." the pimp said, grinning down at his little toy. "Ladies and gentlemen, please keep in mind that masturbation will only be tolerated if you cum on this here whore!" he says, standing up and facing his audience. "Now please, enjoy the show!"

And just like that, she was mounted. She scarcely even heard the dog bounding over to her! One second she was on all fours like a good bimbo, the next second she was being roughly manipulated by a huge Mastiff. "Ah! Omigawd!" she squeals happily, panting like a proper feral bitch. She felt his fat prick stabbing at her thighs, the massive length of cock far too big for any dog to normally be able to wield properly. It was so fucking fat and heavy that it drooped down towards the floor, even with his sturdy baculum holding it up. A guiding hand from the other slut helped lead the monstrous thing to its intended target.

At the time of penetration, Emily couldn't help but let out a sharp moan. Never before had she experience a cock so fucking thick! She had been fisted before, so big insertions weren't anything too new, but this massive slab of raw fuckmeat was something else entirely. The heat it radiated, the slick surface sliding into her cunt, she was already in heat as it was and yet she found herself getting even more turned on. So much fucking dick... She was feeling dizzy, her ears ringing as her heart raced in her chest. This was a feeling she'd never felt before, even when daddy made her do weird shit like piss on people. So taboo!

"D-daddy!" she squeaks, her eyes going glossy, her mouth hanging open as she gets penetrated even further. Seems the dog was testing the limits of her cunt, poking around inside her, stirring her pussy up. That's when she felt a pinch: Looks like ol' Yeller had found himself a cervix. "Ah! T-that's my uh... Doggy, you ca- AH!" she yells out, her back arching as her knees buckle. He just sucker punched the gate to her womb! That DEFINI- "NNHAAAAHH!" she yelps again, as the dog stubbornly thrust against her cervix yet again. No no no! This was wrong! Dicks don't go there!

"She's squealing like a fuckin' pig!" an audience member cried out, laughing as he pulls his greasy cock out to tug on, along with several other males in the audience. All shapes and sizes, hairy, greasy, vascular, small, big, thick... The air started to reek of sweaty cock, making the stupid whore only more turned on. It's perhaps because she was so turned on that the pain of having her cervix battered against was only turning her on further, her squeals and yelps turning into moans and begs.

"Ruin me you big fucking animal! Fuck me deep! Break me!" she begs the fuckhungry beast, bucking her hips against his massive cock. She felt it start to happen, making her heart leap into her throat. "AH! AH! FUCK!" she cries out, in pain and pleasure. Slowly, her cervix was giving way to the dog's member, being stretched open more and more with each powerful thrust from the dog's hips. Claws gripped her tight, holding her down, as the hungry canine above her drooled onto the back of her head- staining her pretty blonde hair with slimy spit.

"Damn! She's really fuckin' getting into it!"  
"Deadass! What a fuckin' thot!"  
"Sure hope my fuckin' daughter don't end up like that dumbass skank!"

Words of derision to most, words of encouragement to her. She tried her best to relax her inner gates, wanting more than anything for the canine to break her open. To absolutely ruin her womb, claim her as his own bitch. His thick musk was like a drug to her, the pig snorting the air like a retard.

"Fuck dude, just looking at her stupid fuckin'... I'm gonna nut!" she hears, making her pant excitedly. An oily, stinking cock was soon thrust in her face, a rough palm tugging on the 7 inch long human dick desperately. "Fuck! Fuck!" the man grunted down to her, gripping her hair and tugging it back, blasting a thick wad of chewy cum right onto her nose, spraying up to her forehead and painting her face with creamy white swimmers. "Uugh! Fuck!" he groans, pumping three volleys of wasted potential onto her face, cum dripping down her cheek as he aims his dick at unsullied areas to mark her properly. Emily was as still as she could be, tasting the bitter protein that drooled into her mouth as the cum painting her dripped down her face. "Ah... Damn, that needed to come out..."

"We have our first nut, and so fast! What a wonderful gentleman!" the tall black daddy proclaims, patting the man's back. "Thank you for your service, and you sho know how to treat a lady!" he says with a laugh, guiding the man back to his seat. But they were both forced to turn around when they heard a loud squeal, a cry of absolute bliss, come from Emily.

It started out gradual, but when it happened... It happened. Suddenly she felt a fullness like she never had before. The feeling of a massive dick spearing her womb. Her stomach bulged slightly with the sheer size of the cock penetrating her, a feeling she'd never experienced either. Fucking a dog was great! Maybe this could be her new job! She tried to voice her satisfaction, but the best she could muster was a long, drawn out "OHMMMUUGGGuhhuhhhhh-FFUUGGGCK!"

"Let me see those tits bitch!" she hears, her elbows shaky as she arches her back further, trying to divide her attention between her womb being fucking demolished and her service to the audience. A thick, black hood rat cock was soon spraying across her hanging udders, but she hardly was able to pay that any mind. The feelings inside her broke more than her cervix, not that it too much to break a moron like her.

The dog took the opportunity to start raping her womb as hard as it could. There was no subtlety to be found from a drooling beast like the one humping away at her. Each thrust rocked her core, making her arms eventually give out under the hound's relentless thrusts. At least when human guys got rough it usually wasn't for long, and they usually didn't break her fucking cervix first! She was completely gone now, shuddering and shaking as an orgasm hit her cunt like a freight train not even two minutes into the dog having its way with her.

"Hhhgghhaah..." she moaned, her face scrunched against the dirty floor, cum staining the hardwood flooring. The show must have been a success, seeing as there was now a line forming. But she didn't care, even as her head was lifted and her makeup smeared with more cum, even as she was slapped and her hair was pulled, her tits hosed down with cum... All she wanted was for the pure-bred cuntslamming fuckbeast raping her to pump her womb full of jizz.

And she got her wish. With a guttural howl the dog lifted its head up to the sky, a stronger push against her hips making her cunt spread even further, painfully so. The broken slut bit her lip, whimpering as she was forced to take the enormous knot at the base of the dog's cock without any chance of saying "no". Not that she would even think to, even as her ugly pussy was forced around that knot like a glove she was still in absolute bliss, crying out as the bulging flesh finally found its way inside and the dog let out one final growl of satisfaction before a torrent of canine cum exploded into her. It wasn't a rope, it was a proper jet of tarry white ballsnot, a stream of pure spunk pouring into her womb. She couldn't believe how much the hound was cumming, even though she'd gotten a peek at his massive nuts beforehand. Fuller and fuller she was filled, until her stomach was bulging even further with the dog's overflow of creamy nutspunk. She had no words, she could scarcely even moan. Instead she merely babbled and shuddered, cumming again, slimy shenut gliding down her cunt onto the floor below.

By the time his orgasm was finished, the lucky girl's stomach looked to be in the early stages of pregnancy, bloated with the dog's jizz. That massive knot was tugged out of her by a hand, the dog led away, his cock scraping against her insides and leaving her shaking before falling onto her stomach to be came on by yet more horny perverts. Cum burst from her cunt not like a geyser, but a lazy river flowing between her thighs. The nut was so thick, and her cervix was closing up again, resulting in globs of cum being forced out only when she shuddered in post-coital aftershocks.

"A-again!" she finally managed to muster after a minute of leaking and moaning, looking up to daddy with a stupid fucking grin.


End file.
